the boy who saved two worlds
by fireflyx
Summary: title sux rr my first fic so be nice its a ocRikku rating for later chapters


This story is about avery my made up charater and his trip to spira Avery is a 17 year old boy but not just any boy hes the hero of earth. Avery is tall has blond hair and always has his two sords with him the shin blade and the ultima blade {clouds best weapon in 7}.  
  
Disclamer: do not own square or any of its charaters  
  
Warning: contains strong violence language and may contain a lemon children under the age of 17 should not read u have been warned  
  
Now on wit my story enjoy  
  
Finnaly earth was saved and Avery could take along deserved rest or so he thought. Avery was just about to get to sleep when a blinding flash peered thtough his drowsy eye lids "what the hell" Avery yelped in surprise. Suddenly standing in front of him was a young boy in a hooded cloak Avery drew his ultima blade and was ready for a fight over the years Avery learned not to trust any one not even a boy.  
  
"Put the sword down young warrior im not your enemy" the boy spoke in a child like yet serious voice. "who are you?" Avery spoke dumbfounded. "Just call me Talon the boy replied". "Ok Talon why are you here?". " why am I here to get you of course". "me why me?". "because you're the only one who can save my planet". Before Avery could protest a white light surrounded him and he began to feel dizzy and light headed.  
  
All Yuna wanted was her love back that was all she thought about for the last 2 years. "Yunie what are you doing out here all alone?" a voice called from behind it was Rikku Yuna's cheery upbeet cousin. Rikku has been living in Besaid for the last six months. The reason for this is so she can keep her cousins heart at ease. "Yunie come back to the village supper is ready". So they headed back for the village they heard screaming and yelling as they entered they also heard a loud roar. "That does not sound good" Rikku yelped. There standing in the middle of the village was a gigantic lizard with huge fangs and sythes for arms it turned at the two former heroes with a look of hunger in his eyes. Battle begins.  
  
The battle raged on for hours but the beast would not give up his assault this looked like the end for the two girls. The beast charged at Rikku and was just inches from putting his claws into her when suddenly a blinding white flash struck the beast and tore through it's thick armor like a hot knife trough butter. Rikku thought Yuna had done it but she was as shocked as Rikku. "Are you guys alright" a voiced called from behind the fiends carcus witch was turning into pyreflies. That's when Rikku noticed the man standing there two swords in hand and a look of fire in his eyes. Rikku figured he could'nt be any older than her .  
  
"Thanks for saving us who are you?" Rikku spoke up. "Names Avery and you?". "Rikku and this is Yuna by the way what did you do we were fighting that thin for hours and you kill it in one move?". "Oh that just a simple spell why?". "It was amasing that's why".  
  
There convesation continued for another hour and Avery told how he was from Earth and how the boy said he was Spiras only hope. Rikku thought that this was very strange and wanted to learn more about this Avery but sudenly a different kind of thought came to her mind "this guy is pretty hot and strong I would'nt mind grabbing his swor.. AAAHHH get those thoughts out of your mind Rikku".  
  
After Avery got to the hotel he could not get his mind off Rikku. "Man was she fine those eyes where so strange yet pretty and she was really nice and liked to listen to my stories not to mention her amazing body and as..s... stop thinking like this Avery". With that Avery drifted off to sleep with thoughts of Rikku still in his mind.  
  
Yes I know strange first chapter they will get better and longer I just wanted to settle himin spira and explain how he got there I also wanted to explain the strange thoughts Rikku and Avery have of each other. Read and review this is my first fic so be nice although advice is always welcome 


End file.
